


Your Kisses Lift Me Higher

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Technically a sequel to Well They Said You Was High Class, but all you need to know is that Jensen lost his virginity in a bowling alley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Your Kisses Lift Me Higher ([source](http://www.geocities.com/SunsetStrip/Balcony/1441/epwords5.html#Burning%20love))  
Author: Impertinence  
Rating: Adult  
Summary: Technically a sequel to Well They Said You Was High Class, but all you need to know is that Jensen lost his virginity in a bowling alley.  
Disclaimer: By clicking the link you assert that it's legal to read this material where you are and release me of all liability for what you read. Also, this is fiction.  
Notes: This is for [ ](http://silentslytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silentslytherin.livejournal.com/)**silentslytherin** , who gave me a virtual box of chocolates more than a month ago. Whee, I suck! THANK YOU, darling! :*  
  
  
  
||  
  
“Jen.”  
  
“Mrughift.”  
  
“Jen, c’mon, wake up.”  
  
“Mama,” Jensen says very clearly, “if you try to make me go out with Cindy _one more time_ I swear I’m running away to join the circus.”  
  
Jared has to clench his mouth shut to keep from laughing. To compensate, he pokes Jensen’s now-exposed ass. “Jensen, if you go out with Cindy, this’ll be black and blue pretty much permanently.”  
  
The snoozing lump of blankets stills at that. “Uh,” Jensen says finally. “Jay?”  
  
His voice is heavy, sleep-drugged. “Yeah,” Jared says, running two fingers across Jensen’s lower back.  
  
“Why’re you bustin’ into my room at three in the morning?”  
  
This is where the fun starts. Jared grins. “Well,” he drawls. “We’re at your old house.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Bitten kisses up Jensen’s spine. “Your mama and daddy are both asleep.”  
  
“Get to the point, Jared.”  
  
Jared lowers himself down over Jensen and kisses him, tongue running along the outside of Jensen’s lips until he gives in and opens up.  
  
When they move apart, Jared grins. “I figured,” he says, only panting a little, “that we could go bowling.”  
  
For a second Jensen’s face is confused, shut in on itself. Then his eyes widen in realization. “Bowling,” he says, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in a sly smile.  
  
“Yep.” Jared drops his head again, nibbling at Jensen’s neck. “Since, you know, you’ve got so many memories of the alley and all.” He tries to fake casualness, but knows dang good and well that the jealousy is coming through loud and clear.  
  
“Want to help me erase them?” Jensen all but purrs, running a fingernail down Jared’s spine.  
  
Jared doesn’t even have to say ‘duh’; they get up together, moving with the easy sync of people who spend (never enough) way too much time together, slipping into shoes and shrugging into coats. Jared slaps Jensen’s ass on the way out, and Jensen catches him and backs him against the wall, running a teasing hand up his leg.  
  
They eventually make it out to the street, shoving each other and muffling laughter in the other’s neck. Jensen’s mama has made more than one smart remark about how they’re acting like two teenaged _girls_ , but Jared couldn’t care less; she likes him, and since he’s practically married to her son that’s a real good thing.  
  
Also, far as he’s concerned, if being so stupidly happy with Jensen that Eric yells at him for not making Sam emo enough means acting like a teenaged girl, he’s all for it.  
  
The night is cool but not cold; spring comes early in Dallas. They walk along silently, not out of any particular need to be quiet but more because they’ve gotten to the point where they don’t need to talk to communicate. Jared catches Jensen halfway there and gives him a noogie: _I love you,_ that means. Jensen tweaks Jared’s nose, grinning when Jared twitches away: _You’d better, bitch,_ is Jensen’s response.  
  
But all that disappears when they get to the bowling alley.  
  
They both tense, and suddenly the silence is thick, almost awkward. It’s a silence with knowledge behind it; Jared can feel himself fidgeting because this never stops feeling like something new, something that he maybe shouldn’t have.   
  
Except, God, he _should._  
  
Jensen pushes him against the wall just inside, and Jared feels his head thud back against a glass display case holding bowling balls and shoes and who fucking _cares,_ because Jensen’s blowing him, right here.  
  
“First blowjob I ever got,” Jensen says, and licks messily along the head of Jared’s cock. “Right here.”  
  
Ten years ago, maybe, Jensen standing here while some girl—or guy—got down on hisher knees and…  
  
He can’t help but groan.  
  
“Johnny Middleton,” Jensen says in a musing tone. He flashes a grin up at Jared. “Guess I have a thing for J’s.”  
  
“God,” Jared moans when Jensen opens his mouth and sucks Jared in, tongue moving in ways that—okay, Jared taught him, but he doesn’t think he ever did them this fucking well. “Jen, I…”  
  
And then Jensen’s on his feet, one hand sliding around Jared to find the small of his back. Like he’s a girl, or something, but Jared doesn’t have the wherewithal to complain.  
  
“I’ll admit, there’ve been a lot of J’s,” Jensen whispers, nipping his ear. “But there was only ever one Jay.”  
  
And, okay. It’s totally stupidly sappy, but Jared has to yank Jensen over to one of the couch things by the arcade and pull him onto Jared’s lap and kiss him like they’re both oversexed teenagers anyway, because life’s funny like that.  
  
The lights are low, not even bright enough to see, but when they break away to breathe Jared can just make out the lines of Jensen’s face and the brilliant smile that’s practically splitting his face in half. Jen almost never smiles like this for the cameras, the hungry people who make their job kind of suck; but he smiles for Jared, and it makes Jared feel like his chest is gonna explode.  
  
“Jen,” he says, and pulls him closer. It’s not enough, but—  
  
Jared brought Jensen here for a reason.  
  
“Stand up,” Jared whispers. “Pull your pants off.”  
  
He figures this is how it went down Jensen’s first time, with that other guy—the one who makes Jared feel like he’s just swallowed a mouthful of (explosive, laced with cyanide) ash. Other Guy gave orders, made sure Jensen knew who was in charge.  
  
Jared’s going to make that memory look like Chad standing next to George Clooney.  
  
But Jensen doesn’t move, barely even blinks at the order. Jared shoves Jen off his lap and slaps his ass.  
  
“Take. Your. Pants. Off,” he says, looking Jensen in the eye; and this time Jensen’s eyes widen.  
  
“You—“  
  
“Underwear, too,” Jared orders. “Leave the shirt.”  
  
And there’s part of him gibbering that this is stupid, he’s stupid, because he has no idea what to _do_ , and Jensen might be shorter than Jared but he’s also a hell of a lot tougher, so Jared’s really in no position to be giving orders.  
  
But Jensen strips unbelievably quickly, and when he’s done he stands and looks at Jared with an expression that Jared’s learned how to interpret. Jensen is definitely into this.  
  
Okay. Jared can do this, totally.  
  
“Kneel,” he says, and again, Jensen obeys so quickly Jared’s almost disturbed.  
  
“Suck my.” He swallows, tries again. “Suck my cock,” he says more firmly. “And jerk yourself off.”  
  
This time it’s a full-bodied shudder, one that Jared echoes when Jensen drops to his knees and wraps one hand around his own cock, resting the other on Jared’ s thigh.  
  
Because Jensen’s opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head of Jared’s dick, and he’s pumping himself, finger swiping over the head of his dick. Jensen’s getting _off_ on this, and Jared drops his head back against the couch, rubs his thumb on the back of Jensen’s head, and moans.  
  
Jensen’s almost too good at this—sucking and licking and swallowing around Jared’s dick until the neon glow of the arcade lights are dizzying streaks, swimming in his no longer even remotely reliable vision.  
  
Jensen sucks him down, murmuring around his dick, and it’s pretty much the best thing Jared’s ever felt. Rough fingers on his thigh, tracing circles and moving up and down rhythmically, and he’s snapping his hips, thrusting into Jensen’s mouth—Jensen, God, _moaning,_ pumping his own dick harder and harder until.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Jared grits his teeth and groans, coming into Jensen’s mouth, on his face. Definitely not what he’d planned, but Jesus, Jensen’s smirks and wiping Jared’s come from his face, and it’s like being whacked in the stomach with a cattle prod, his body jerking and a groan forcing its way out.  
  
“Jen, you.” Jared stops, grins ruefully. “Didn’t exactly plan it this way.”  
  
Jensen just quirks an eyebrow and wraps his come-slick hand around his dick. “That so?” he asks. “Because the first time I did a guy, I was on top.”  
  
And then the bottom just sort of drops out of Jared’s stomach.  
  
Jensen, luckily, is way more together. He gets up and wraps his hand around Jared’s wrist, tugging him up and pushing him way too gently until Jared’s standing on the far side of the couch.  
  
“Bend over,” Jensen says in his ear, and Jared shivers.   
  
“Jen, I—“  
  
It’s not a slap, just a pat with a little bite to it, but Jared’s hips thrust forward, his cock twitches, and he barely stops himself from yelping.  
  
“Bend over,” Jensen says pleasantly.  
  
Jared obeys.  
  
He has to bend his knees a little, hands digging into the couch cushions for support. Jensen moves forward until his body’s hard and warm right behind Jared, his dick brushing up against Jared’s ass—slick with Jared’s own _come_ , and God, it’s completely perverted but that thought just turns him on more. He grinds his hips against the couch, just a little, enough to keep the slow burn that’s building up in the pit of his stomach, but suddenly the slow burn turns to a hotslickhard gripping _need_ and he realizes that Jensen’s pushing two fingers inside of him.  
  
“God, harder,” he says, voice low and rough.  
  
“He hurt me, the first time.” Jensen’s voice is almost casual; his free hand taps Jared’s ass rapidly, and Jared swallows when he realizes that Jensen’s jacking himself off, rocking against Jared’s ass.  
  
“It felt like he’d stuck a live poker in my ass, and I screamed like a girl.” Jared can almost hear Jensen’s smile. “Course, then he grabbed my dick and I damn near exploded.”  
  
It’s kind of weird for Jensen to be whimpering right now, Jared thinks in a daze, and realizes a few seconds too late that the whimper was his.  
  
“He gave me orders after he played around with me,” Jensen says, bending down and running his hands up Jared’s back. “Practically shoved my dick into his ass. The next day he had me suck his cock in the boy’s locker room.”  
  
And, fuck, Jensen—Jensen as a teenager, that ridiculous floppy hair and huge cheesy grin, his transparent innocence. All of that handed over to some nameless, faceless guy, one who’s got Jared almost sick with jealousy.  
  
“It’s funny,” Jensen adds as he slips inside, “but right now, all I can think is that I wish it’d been you.”  
  
Jared’s throat closes up then, but he doesn’t need to say anything, because Jensen’s thrusting and whispering things that make Jared shiver.  
  
“Wanted you yesterday when they had you in that knife fight—fuck. Eric knows what he’s doing, stripping you down like that. Fucking gorgeous, always so _fucking_ gorgeous.”  
  
“For the love of—ohgoddothatagain—um. Don’t mention Kripke while your dick’s up my ass. Ever.”  
  
Jensen huffs a breath of laughter against Jared’s neck. “Not a problem.”  
  
Jared has to close his eyes, then, and dig his face into the cushions, because Jensen’s redoubling his speed, jerky and uncertain, fingers digging into Jared’s hips, tongue wet against the back of Jared’s neck. Jared had meant to be in charge, meant to rewrite Jensen’s memory. Apparently Jensen’s going to do that by making sure this is all Jared remembers every time he sits down.  
  
Not that he’s complaining, or anything.  
  
“Harder,” he says, hand coming down to wrap around his dick—but Jensen gets there first and slaps his hand away.  
  
“ _I_ touch you,” he says through gritted teeth. “Me. No one else. Do you understand?”  
  
Jared’s mouth works and he could swear he’s trying to talk, but all he manages to get out is a squeak.  
  
“Good,” Jensen says, and then his hand is around Jared’s dick, tugging him in time with Jensen’s thrusts, and Jared moves back and forwards frantically, rocking against Jensen until he feels his entire body convulse and his muscles give out.  
  
From behind him, a distant “ _Fuck_ , Jay,” and then cold and emptiness and—skin against skin, the noise frantic, and warm wet on his back because Jen's just come all over him and Jared honestly thinks he’s about to pass out from the sheer bliss pounding through him.  
  
“I think I love you,” he says finally, getting up just enough to stumble and fall onto the couch.  
  
Jensen pokes him until there’s just enough room for him to lie next to Jared, tangling their limbs together, sweat slicking them up. It’ll be disgusting later, but right now it’s pretty much perfect.  
  
“I know I love you, you gigantic dumbass,” Jensen says.  
  
“So, about that other guy,” Jared says, craning his neck until he can look Jensen in the eye.  
  
“Who now?” Jensen says. His eyes are unfocused and he’s running his hand up and down Jared’s chest.  
  
Jared throws back his head and laughs at the neon lights, the weird shoe smell, Jensen lying next to him holding on for dear life (and not just because if he doesn’t his ass will be on the floor).   
  
“Strike!” he shouts at the top of his lungs, and it is.


End file.
